


Dream Me Off My Feet

by MayQueen517



Series: The Old Guard Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Joe did not mope - even if Nile would say otherwise, M/M, Nicky missed Joe just as much, Unbeta'd, cross posted from tumblr, eight weeks is a long time to be separated and he missed his husband so sue him, tumblr cuddle meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: ...ReunionTheir feet are uncovered but Nicky holds Joe close, murmuring in languages forgotten by everyone else but he and Joe and peace stills over them, wrapped around the other.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944751
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	Dream Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr! 
> 
> Title from the Def Leppard song, Hysteria!

Nicky slips in, later than he anticipated. The dust of the mission still clings to him and he gently places his gear down just inside the door, resolving to take care of it in the morning. The fire has died down and he can make out the shape of Joe on the couch, the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Nicky sighs softly. He’s been gone with Andy for the last two months and the sight of Joe, breathing quietly, is as worth all stress of the last eight weeks.

Nicky toes off his boots, grimacing as he pads across the floor to stir the embers just for the extra light as he turns, looking Joe over.

Crumpled into the arm of the couch, Joe’s head lolls against the armrest, soft snores leaving him as he cradles his book closer. Nicky breathes in slowly, syncing their breathing without meaning to as he steps closer.

He uses light fingers to gently remove the book, marking the page with Joe’s bookmark and urging Joe to stretch out. Joe murmurs in his sleep, something close to Nicky’s name as Nicky exhales slowly, the sound shuddering. Joe’s eyes flutter open as he drowsily examines Nicky.

“Nicolò,” Joe exhales, a smile slipping onto his face as Nicky leans over, resting his forehead against Joe’s. Joe reaches up, cupping Nicky’s face, thumbs swiping over his cheekbones, a smile on his face.

“I missed you,” Nicky says as Joe hums softly. Nicky shifts back, skimming his outer layer off, left in his boxers and mostly free from dust. It isn’t like Joe will care, Nicky thinks, remembering all the years they traveled together. He lets Joe pull him down, shifting them until Joe can press his face into Nicky’s neck.

“There wasn’t a moment when I didn’t miss you. But you’re home now,” Joe says, pressing soft, wet kisses against Nicky’s neck. Nicky sinks into the cushion, leaving the last of the mission behind as he gently combs through Joe’s hair. Joe sighs hard, relaxing against Nicky in a way that Nicky had discovered more years ago than he truly remembers.

Nicky tangles their legs together, fitting them closer and when he yawns, Joe laughs softly, rubbing his nose into Nicky’s neck. Nicky winds his arms around Joe, hugging him close. He reaches up, dragging the blanket draped across the back of the couch and pulls it over them. Their feet are uncovered but Nicky holds Joe close, murmuring in languages forgotten by everyone else but he and Joe and peace stills over them, wrapped around the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ALWAYS taking prompts over on Tumblr at [CactusDragon517](https://cactusdragon517.tumblr.com/) so please feel free to come leave me a prompt or just chat!!


End file.
